The love drug
by Yuuki Sakurai
Summary: WARNING: This story has yaoi, BL, twincest, Aphrodisiac, and Lemon. So if you don't enjoy anything on that list you must be insane not to please do not enter the domain of Hikaru and Kaoru and their story of seduction. BTW; this is a ONESHOT.


Definition-

Aphrodisiac : something that arouses or intensifies sexual desire

A/N: Hello my beloved readers! This is a very naughty one shot that was inspired by a very (cough cough) naughty manga. The definition at the top has a lot to do with the story. An aphrodisiac is a substance that can take many forms that get people in a very sexual mood. It can be found in foods, liquids, medicine, etc. But in my story the aphrodisiac will take the form of an every day pill. Which is why it's a "Love Drug" So please enjoy and review! Please review! Pretty, pretty pwease?

* * *

The Love Drug

It was a very sunny day at the host club, though they were spending it indoors, the heat reflected through the curtains and into the crowded room. There was much bustling and chatter today because this would be the last day the Host Club would be performing before the next school trip. So many of the girls had stopped by and many of the Host's felt overworked and tired. Many could not wait for the day to end. But they kept their act up under Kyoya's watchful eye.

"My princess," Tamaki looked upon a young girl with his charming, bright, violet eyes, "How I wish I could spend these countless days with you, alone, until our school trip."

"Oh, Tamaki!" Swoons the girl. Her companions watch in awe and envy. They wished Tamaki would speak to them like that.

As Tamaki was taken with his customers, so were Mori and Hunny-senpai. Hunny took big bites of his cake. When he had cleared a plate he looked to his customer and smiled with pink flowers fluttering around him.

"Wouldn't you like some cake?" He hands her a plate with a small cake on it. She takes it, her cheeks growing red.

"Mitskuni." Mori says with his stoned face, "You have icing on your face."

Mori takes a napkin, places it on his tongue, and slowly rubs it on Hunny-senpai's face. The girls watch quietly, not wanting to ruin the moment. But running through their heads at the very same time was how kawaii this scene was!

Haruhi-chan had taken to serving drinks since she had no customers at the time being. Kyoya was busy making more unneeded money. Selling photos, merchandise, and brand new miniature action figures of each Host. Everyone seemed busy and focused. Everyone but the twins that is. For some reason today, their compartment wasn't as booming as usual. Even Haru-chan had received more customers than them. It wasn't like it was intentional, unlike the other times. They were truly feuding and it put a stop to their brotherly love act.

Kaoru was the one that refused to go along with their playful scene, touching and inch-away-kissing. Hikaru didn't understand why his twin was being so cold to him. He tried to comfort him, demand an explanation, and even tried to seduce him into confessing what the hell was wrong. Yet Kaoru remained silent. He wouldn't even pass Hikaru a single glance. He was lost for words. What had he done so bad?

He tried to remember the following night. They had gotten home from the Host Club. Eaten, showered, clothed. Then they snuggled up together like every other night. That was when he remembered what happened the following morning. This morning. When he had woken up to his hands down Kaoru's night pants. Hikaru flushed red. He had been half asleep at the time when he realized. That and he sort of pushed it out of his memory. He didn't like remembering embarrassing incidents. Unless it was someone else's.

So maybe that was what Kaoru was so upset about. They hadn't even talked about it when Kaoru was staring at Hikaru as if he were some sort of psycho. Hikaru had just gotten quickly dressed and raced downstairs for breakfast. And if he remembers correctly, Kaoru hasn't talked to him all day. Hikaru sighed.

"I'll be back." He gets up from the couch and walks over to where Haruhi stands. She's holding a tray with small round teacups, she offers Hikaru one. He denies it.

"Something happened between you and Kaoru?" Haruhi looked up at Hikaru with her wide eyes.

Hikaru nodded, "I was being stupid again."

"Well, if there's anything-" She's cut off my Tamaki's absurd yelling. She sighs and mutters that she'll be right there. Hikaru is left alone.

He hates himself for touching Kaoru like that. He wished he could take it back so that there wouldn't be this awkward feeling between the two. He hated the silent treatment form the one person he can tell everything too. But it wasn't only that he regretted touching Kaoru like that, but he regretted the sensation he felt when his hand was down there. Hikaru's known for a good while that he's had abnormal feelings for his twin. But he's never acted out on them. This would be the first time, and it had been during his sleep. He wondered what Kaoru though of him. He must be disgusted. Repulsed to have been touched like that by his twin.

Hikaru knows that Kaoru will probably never feel the same way as Hikaru feels towards him. Which is why he'd rather keep things simple. And still stay close to his sibling, on at least close brother terms. He didn't want things to get weird between them. Because if Kaoru began turning away from him, who else could Hikaru rely on?

"Having love problems?" whispered an eerie voice in Hikaru's ear.

Hikaru almost jumped out of his skin as he turned to Nekozawa in his black cape. Nekozawa laughed evilly and rubbed bereznoff with his fingers. He took something that Hikaru could not see from his cloak and held it firmly in his hand.

"These magical pills will help you through the quarrel. Just open them and pour the contents into a drink." He handed Hikaru the pill.

"Where exactly did you get these?" Hikaru questioned.

"I bought them on the black market." He laughed again, "But trust me, these pills are highly effective."

Nekozawa did not mention that he had bought them from a very perverted author on the black market. Instead he kept that to himself and disappeared into the darkness to watch the outcome unfold. The perverted author sat beside him with a bag of popcorn. And the two watched with wide eyes as Hikaru asked Haruhi for two cups of tea. She happily offered them up before being glomped by Tamaki.

Hikaru took the two cups over to the piano. He broke the pill in half and poured the sand-looking contents into one cup. Then when he was finished he threw away the pill caps and took the two cups over to Kaoru. He made sure that Kaoru got the right one. Hikaru watched closely as Kaoru took a sip from his cup. Yet nothing happened. Maybe it took time to sink in.

Half of an hour had passed when Kaoru began feeling very tired and warm. He stared at Hikaru longingly before asking in a drone.

"Can I sleep on you?"

Hikaru blushed but nodded his head before Kaoru could come back to his senses. So Kaoru shakily rests his head onto Hikaru's lap and dozes off instantly. Hikaru smiles to himself. The medicine must've finally kicked in.

"It is now the closing time of the Host Club." Kyoya says, pushing up his glasses, " Hikaru, Kaoru, I expect you both to clean up the room today since you both brought in the least amount of customers."

Hikaru glared at Kyoya, but looked away so that Kyoya's demon eyes wouldn't pierce through him. Hikaru called goodbyes because he didn't want to stand up and disturb Kaoru's sleep. Soon the room was empty and Hikaru was getting a bit agitated. He wanted to get up and move around. He slowly edged Kaoru's head off of his lap and onto a pillow. Then he began the cleaning.

It didn't take him long to finish when Kaoru began moaning. Hikaru looked over to his twin to see what was causing him to make such arousing noises. Kaoru was standing up, sweat pouring from his face. He took off his jacket. Then his tie and his shirt. He was bare chested, his nipples poking up. He ran his hands through his hair.

"It's sooo hot." He moaned, "I can't breathe."

That was when he noticed Hikaru standing there with his jacket wrapped around his waist. He took Hikaru by the hand and forced him onto the couch.

"Kao-Kaoru! What are you doing?!?" Hikaru began yelling.

Kaoru paid no attention. He was hungry with lust and desire. He tore at Hikaru's clothes, leaving him bare chested also, his nipples aroused and hungry. Kaoru leaned in and sucked pleasantly on Hikaru's left nipple. Hikaru was taken by surprise and cried out in delight. But soon Kaoru wanted more. He began to unzip Hikaru's pants. Hikaru's hands covered Kaoru's to stop.

"Please, don't."

Kaoru leaned into his lips and forced a strong kiss onto him. Then he parted his lips and let his tongue explore into Hikaru's mouth, dancing with his brother's tongue. Then Kaoru sucked onto Hikaru's lower lip and resumed to unclothe his bottom half. Hikaru was powerless under Kaoru's lust.

Kaoru began sucking onto his brother's erection. Hikaru moaned and his body shuddered as Kaoru wrapped his tongue around him.

"Ah- Kaoru-I'm going to-!"

Kaoru was covered in Hikaru's sticky climax. Kaoru wiped it from his face and put it into his mouth. He began sucking again, but the heat was growing, so he took his fingers and stuck them into Hikaru's opening. Hikaru yelled in pain. But Kaoru silenced him my sticking his tongue down his throat. Then, once Kaoru felt that Hikaru was wet enough, he hurriedly unzipped his own pants and thrusted himself into Hikaru.

"Ah-Aah!" Hikaru was overcome with pain. It spread throughout his body like a disease as Kaoru kept thrusting himself into this brother. Kaoru took his brother's hand in his own and held it tightly as he continued the rhythm. Soon Hikaru was begging for more during the pain and his hips began to move along with Kaoru. And they became one. A sticky, lustful, entwined being through the unknown forces of love. And pills.

The two exhausted twins laid together on the couch, covered by a blanket one had randomly found. Their clothes were sprawled along the floor. They were both pressed against each other, sticky and numb, breathing in the sweet scent of each other. Hikaru sighed.

"I'm sorry."

Kaoru looked up at him, "What are you sorry for?"

"For slipping you those pills." Hikaru sighed. He couldn't take the guilt. He had tricked his brother into acting like a horny pervert, "Nekozawa gave me these pills that would make us stop fighting. I mean, I didn't really know that they'd-"

Kaoru kissed his brother softly, "Stupid. Those pills didn't really work."

Hikaru looked at him confused.

"I paid Nekozawa to give you those pills to feed to me. That way I would have a confidence boost to do this sort of thing." He looked into Hikaru's eyes, "Because I really do like you, and it was really hard for me to say. But after we've done all this I can finally tell you in person."

Kaoru took a deep breath, "I love you."

Though Hikaru was still a little peeved about being tricked, he couldn't handle Kaoru saying those three little magical words. He hugged his brother tightly and his eyes welled with tears.

"I love you too."

And in the dark corner, where the twins paid no attention, was Nekozawa and his friend the perverted author.

"Those silly fools!" Laughed the author.

Nekozawa laughed alongside her, "They really thought the pills were fake!"

And the only thing that could be heard as the story falls into darkness is the evil laughter of the two overseers.


End file.
